Retrofitting and installation of networks and systems in existing or new build construction typically requires interconnection of multiple devices. For example, installation of data networks may require interconnection of multiple networks devices, including data routers, switches, access points, servers, data storage devices, and the like. Previously, installation of such networks required extensive installation or retrofitting of wired cabling. For example, typical networks may require installation of hundreds of feet of Category 5 Ethernet cable or other wired cable media.
Another problem with previous network systems is the use of multiple types of wired media. For example, a network may include a fiber optic trunk terminated by a fiber modem. The fiber modem may be connected to a data switching device using gigabit Ethernet cables. The switching device may be connected to multiple remote devices using various different versions of 100 or 10 base Ethernet cables. In such a network, it may be extremely difficult to reorganize, upgrade, or replace network devices because such changes may require complete reinstallation of network cables. To overcome such challenges, many network architects and builders install redundant cable, and multiple spares of the various wired media. Although often very effective, such redundant networks can be extremely costly. Moreover, much of the cost is wasted because many of the redundant cables remain unused.
Similar problems exist in home networks and multimedia systems. For example, a homeowner may wish to install distributed home audio systems, home theater systems, home data networks or other networks and systems that typically require wired connections. For example, a home media center may include a Video Home System (VHS) tape player, a Digital Video Recorder (DVR), a media server, a Digital Video Disc (DVD) player, a Blu-ray disc player, a television or projector, an audio receiver and amplifier, and one or more audio speakers. In a typical configuration, the VHS tape player may be connected to the projector by RCA cables, the DVR may be connected to a coaxial cable. The DVR may also be connected to the projector by a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable. The Blu-ray disc player may be connected to the projector by an HDMI cable, and may be connected to the audio receiver by a fiber optic cable. The audio receiver may be connected to several different speakers in various locations by multiple two-wire speaker cables. In such systems, the diverse cables may be costly and difficult to install. Additionally, it may be difficult to manage these cables neatly. In particular, it may be very difficult to retrofit such systems in buildings that were not originally designed or installed with these cables. For example, installation of the cables may require partial demolition, and reconstruction of walls, ceilings, floors, woodwork, and other structural members of the building. Not only are the cables costly, and difficult to install, but it may also be costly and labor intensive to perform the required construction.
Previous solutions to these problems have included wireless communications between devices. Some wireless links have been established using Infrared (IR) communication links, Bluetooth communication links, and Wi-Fi links such as IEEE 802.11 links. Unfortunately, typical systems face several limitations because of the complex environment in which they may be installed. For example, IR solutions typically only work in direct line-of-sight environments. So, room-to-room communications are typically not feasible with IR communication links. Similarly, Bluetooth links typically only have a short range of communication. For example, most Bluetooth devices only communicate within a ten to fifteen foot radius. Typical Wi-Fi systems may also have limitations due to environmental factors such as multipath fade, signal interference, and the like. For example, a typical commercial environment may require communication between multiple floors and across several rooms and hundreds of feet. A typical home environment may include signal interference sources, such as microwave ovens.